Quick little Ideas
by Vegasman59
Summary: A place for quick stories and Ideas. I hope you like them. Thanks to JKR for allowing all of us in her sandbox.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wish I'd never been born**_

 _ **A Harry Potter story**_

 _ **After Fourth Year Voldemort is back and Harry is blaming himself for the death of Cedric and all the pain Voldemort will bring on the world. He calls on magic to make it so he had never been born.**_

Harry fell to sleep in the second bedroom of his abusive relative's home. He had been obsessing over the death of his friend and rebirth of the Dark Lord all day. He began to dream as an angel came to him.

" _Harry, It's time for you to see what the world would be with out you."_

Harry was transported to Hogwarts to see the sorting of his first year. Less than half the kids were there, and the sea of Red heads usually at the Gryffindor table were not there at all. He looked at the children to be sorted no Hermione, Ron, Neville and other faces.

Harry turned to the angel. "Where is everyone?"

 _The angel spoke reverently. "Hermione and her parents were killed when she was four. She summoned a book from the top of a bookcase in her home. The Aurors were dispatched instantly. They hung Mr. Granger on the wall and cut off his eyelids forcing him to watch as they first raped his wife repeatedly. Then they slowly stripped all the skin off her and Hermione until they both died in agony. Only then did they kill Mr. Granger in the same manor. This is now standard treatment of all Muggle borns and half bloods._ __

Harry looked at the Head table. Snape was sitting in Dumbledore's Chair, Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick were missing the people sitting in their chairs he didn't know. "What Happened to the Staff?"

 _The angel looked at Harry. "When they refused to follow Riddle they were hung on crosses in the middle of Hogsmead until their bodies rotted and fell away on there own."_

Harry looked at the angel. "All this because I was never born? I thought if I were never born the world would be a better place."

 _The angel told the boy why. "With you never being born, there was no prophesy. Riddle never obsessed over it. He killed Dumbledore and took over the wizarding world. With out you so much more misery was brought upon the world. You my boy are a candle in the darkness. You will win in the end. Remember this is all Toms fault not yours. Now wake with our blessing."_


	2. Chapter 2 the Rapist Of Hogwarts

_**Harry Potter**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **The rapist of Hogwarts**_

Harry, Hermione and Ron, were on the train for their final year at Hogwarts. It was early October and the schools rebuild had just been finished. It took two full years and then some to get the school ready again for classes. Ron and Hermione had given dating a try during that time, and they just did not work. (Not that Ron had yet to be convinced).

Hermione had moved into Grimauld place, with Harry not long after retrieving her parents. She and Harry had spent three months in Australia after restoring Dan and Emma Grangers memories. Hermione's parents had built a good practice in Melbourne so it would take time to sell it. Therefore, the duo decided to stay and enjoy the relaxing anonymity for a while. They spent days on the beach or seeing shows or just enjoying each other's company. Harry got to know the Grangers, and found his parental figures in them though he'd never admit it. Now after all this time they were triumphantly returning to Hogwarts as Head boy and Girl. Three Order of Merlin winners, Harry first class Hermione and Ron second class.

When the train arrived at Hogsmead station, it just wasn't the same. Hagrid had died in the final battle, and a new teacher was beckoning the first years. Almost everyone could see the thestrals ready to pull the carriages to the main entrance to Hogwarts. The innocence of the children of the wizarding world was almost gone and would take years before it would shine once more.

The ride to the castle was unusually quiet; the castle itself was practically new. It had suffered greatly in the final battle. It was not much more than the pile of rubble that Muggles would see if they came upon it. The only section still in use was the Great Hall and the dungeons. The rest has been totally rebuilt and was shining like a new golden galleon.

This was to be the second smallest class in Hogwarts history, so many half bloods and Muggle born children had lost their lives to the evil regime of Voldemort.

They arrived at the great Oak entrance doors that had been restored to there former glory. Doors 20 feet tall and 9 feet wide shown like new in the setting sun, as they welcomed students knew and old.

The great Hall had also been restored, the soot that had been over the fireplaces was gone and the stone gleamed like new white pearls. The long house tables were back with out a single mar in their surface.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall Was seated in the center chair at the head table as she awaited the sorting and the first feast under her reign.

Professor Flitwick was now the deputy head and leading the small group of first years into the hall. Even with 2 years worth of kids it was the smallest class Harry had ever seen. The repaired Sorting Hat sat on the same 3 legged stool awaiting the sorting.

Though the sorting hats song was one of Victory, Harry looking at the small number of children could only feel a pang of remorse that he couldn't have been quicker or better and it showed in his face as it tightened.

Even though Harry had eliminated the threat of Voldemort and most of his followers were dead or in Azkaban, he still felt guilt he had been to slow in bringing the cursed war to a close. Looking at the small number of children, and knowing that there should be almost double this number, hurt him.

The feast continued as it usually did, the announcements that All Weasley Wizard Wheezies were Banned from the grounds meant they would be everywhere. The fifth year prefects were leading the first years to the dormitories, when Harry and Hermione were called to the Headmistress office.

They were given instructions to get to the Heads suite and told to get a good night sleep after the rounds they were assigned.

It was during the rounds that Horror of the New Year at Hogwarts was found. A small forth year girl her clothes were torn to shreds her face was bleeding as if it had been bludgeoned with quiditch bat and She was also bleeding profusely from her vagina.

Harry being a true gentle man turned away but stood guard as Hermione covered the Girl. They then levitated her gently to the hospital wing and Madame Pomphry's gentle ministrations.

Harry and Hermione were questioned long into the night; it was after 4 am when they at last made it to there quarters.

The two went to bed, now with nightmares of another bad year because a new threat had raised its ugly head.

Harry awoke to Hermione in his arms, after knowing he went to bed alone in his room. He looked through the Mass of Chestnut Hair He loved so well, and thought. 'This is how I wish to wake up every morning.'

Harry then began thinking of the young girl whose name he didn't even know in the hospital wing. She had been brutally raped and obliviated. Just like a death eater would do. There were few clues; even the perpetrators magical signature had been masked. It was very hard waking up Happy to be with the one you loved, and filled with righteous anger at the same time. It felt like Voldemort all over again.

Hermione began to stir in his arms, slowly gaining that first moment of consciousness. "Good morning Handsome." Being the first thing from her mouth. Harry's anger abated as his frown turned to a smile. "Well How is the most beautiful witch in the world this morning?"

Hermione had an award-winning smile. "Any morning I awake safe in your arms, can't be anything but perfect." She reached up kissed him lightly and left for her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the two lovers were on there way to the great hall for Breakfast. Taking one of the secret passages the found Luna Lovegood, in the same condition as the young Girl they found the night before, with one small addition a note in plain block letters, it read simply. 'Potter, the next is Granger, then you're dead!"


	3. Who do you think you are?

_**Harry Potter**_

 _ **What were you thinking**_

 _ **You old fool?**_

This water is awfully cold, Harry was thinking as he swam through the Murky water of the Black lake. What Idiot sets a task in a half frozen lake in February, for Merlin's sake? Just proving no one in the wizarding world had any common sense. As the water began to clear near the bottom of the lake, Harry could hear the singing of the Merpeople off in the distance and began to speed toward its increasing volume. It was not too much longer when he saw four people tied to a statue. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, A little blond girl he didn't know, and Cho Chang.

Harry swam straight for Hermione, but was pushed aside by a half shark half man that snatched Hermione and swam away. As he quickly puzzled over this Cedric Diggory made his appearance cutting loose Cho and began swimming away.

Left with only Ron and the little girl and no sign of Fluer, Harry cut loose both Hostages and made for the surface.

As Harry dragged Ron by the scruff of his shirt and carried the little girl in his other arm, her head on his shoulder, He saw the bane of his existence, Dumbledore.

The Old wizard walked up to Harry. "Well done my boy!" came from the Old Fools mouth.

Harry's Green eyes had taken on the color of the Killing curse. "What did you think you were doing?"

Before Dumbledore could speak, Fluer came running from the medical tent. "My sister….You saved her!" As she kissed Harry's cheeks and pulled her little sister from his arms.

Harry then turned back on Dumbledore. With out realizing what he was saying he screamed. "You put the woman I love more than anything in this world for some one else to rescue. Then you insult me with some one who betrays me at every turn with his damn jealousy. EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Dumbledore doing his best to look contrite spoke. "Harry, Ronald is your best friend." Harry raised a hand to silence the old man.

"Well I guess it goes to show how little you know. We haven't even spoken since the night my name came out of that cursed goblet. Asking me how I got my name in it. I still have no idea how it got there. I know this much. The only person in this school I trust is Hermione. If it were anyone for me in that lake it should have been her."

At that moment, Hermione broke from Victors grasp and ran to Harry throwing her arms about his neck and kissing him soundly. "I love you too!" she spoke loud enough for all to hear.

Dumbledore wanted none of this. "Miss Granger, I thought you were in love with Mister Weasley?"

Hermione took one look at the Old man. "You must be completely delusional, me love Ronald, what a joke….you really must be kidding me!" She said with no mirth in her voice at all.

Ron had had enough at this point, and put his foot in his mouth and blew Dumbledore right out of the water. "You are promised to me!" He shouted at Hermione. "Dumbledore even set up a betrothal contract as your magical guardian!"

Harry's magic was swirling now if it were not for Hermione holding him the old fool would be dead.

"What right do you have interfering in our love lives? Who do you think you are? I for one am headed to Gringotts right now! I'm going to see just what you've been up too. Come on Hermione!"

Dumbledore stood at the edge of the black Lake, the castle in the background seeming to mock his very existence. His Occlumency shields making him appear as perfectly calm while inside his temper ragged.

Harry had not forgiven Mister Weasley as he expected. He was straying from the path he had set for the boy from before he was born. If Harry got his parents, will all would be lost. He shuddered to think what more the Goblins could inform him.

Harry and Hermione rushed out the main gate before the old fool could get his bearings and walked directly to the three broomsticks. They waved at Madame Rosemerta, threw a galleon on the bar jumped in the fireplace calling out the Leaky Caldron!

When they arrived, they immediately slipped out into Diagon Alley headed for the bank.

As they began their stroll down Diagon Alley, other witches and wizards were giving them odd looks. Hermione gave a quick glance at Harry realizing he was still in his swimming costume and dragged him into Madame Maulkins. After more than a few embarrassing moments, they emerged fully dressed in new robes, and shoes. Harry also bought a western hat to cover his scar.

They moved quickly and quietly towards the bank, avoiding Kingsley and Tonks who seemed to be looking for them. 'Damn Dumbledore' came to Harry's mind. They moved to the nearest open teller, who was examining some precious stones and patiently waited to be recognized. It was only a few moments yet felt like forever, for the goblin to speak. "What do you want wizard?" He spoke, with not a little petulance.

Harry remained calm and polite. "Good Teller, I need to speak with some one about the Potter accounts."

Still with a petulant attitude, the Goblin asked. "Would Mister Potter have his key?"

Harry Hemmed and hawed for a few seconds. "Dumbledore has my Key." He said quietly, with a hint of embarrassment.

The Goblin looked at Harry. "No one should have your key but you!" It was said, with more than a hint of anger. "I will see how we can help you, wait here!" The goblin huffed before walking down a hallway at a trot.

Harry and Hermione waited patiently discussing nothing of importance for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes.

When the Goblin returned, it was with a very impressive looking goblin followed by five Goblin guards in full armor holding very shinny Battle-axes and swords. The Teller then introduced him. "Mister Potter, this is Ragnok, director of the bank, and Head of the Goblin nation." Harry Bowed and Hermione curtseyed, Then Harry held out his hand to shake Ragnok's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir." Harry said with no smile yet still with all the respect he could muster.

Ragnok took Harry's hand gently but firmly. "The pleasure is mine, Lord Potter, Come we have much to discuss." Ragnok then asked Harry. "Will the young lady be accompanying us?"

Harry Replied. "Sir I would trust Miss Hermione Granger with my life. I go very few places with out her wise council."

Ragnok seemed to chuckle a bit. "Like your father you are, bring her along."

They followed the entourage down the hallways of the bank until they reached a Large Golden door to be ushered inside. The Office was very opulent with furnishing it seemed from every era for a thousand years, and yet it felt quite welcoming. They were taken to a small side room like unto the living room at the Dursley's but much more inviting. As they sat on the sofa, a small Goblin Harry recognized hustled into the room carrying several large accordion files and two ring boxes. Harry acknowledged the goblin. "Hello Griphook, it's been a long time."

Griphook nearly dropped everything in surprise. "You know my name?"

Harry tried not to smile but was losing the battle. "You are the first Goblin I met returning to the magical world. You treated me so well, how could I ever forget you?"

It is very disconcerting to see a goblin blush but Harry accomplished it.

Griphook was very amazed. "Thank you, Lord Potter that is very high praise."

He bowed as he said it and you could tell it was heart felt. Griphook then set the folders down on the table, and asked. "Will there be any thing else my Lord?" Ragnok looked at Griphook. "Not at this time, I will be discussing your position with you later." Ragnok dismissed Griphook with a wave of his hand.

He turned to Harry and began. "Lord Potter we should begin with your emancipation." Ragnok removed several sheets of Parchment with glowing spaces for Harry to sign. Harry had one question.

"How did I get emancipated?"

Ragnok smiled, "When you were forced into the Tri-wizard Tournament, You had several government officials and the heads of three schools declare you of age for you needed to be an adult to compete. When you competed in the first task, you confirmed it. Now we just need to turn in the ministry paperwork and remove the trace from you."

 _ **Dumbledore's Office Hogwarts**_

While talking with Severus Snape on ways to bring Harry back under his control, A small silver item on his shelves stopped began to shake and let out a puff of black smoke. The wards on Privet Drive just Fell.


End file.
